1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to Fe-B rare earth type magnets and a method for producing same, and, more particularly, it relates to the production of high quality Fe-B rare earth type magnets containing Nd-Pr-Ce in combination, and are particularly used for electric and electronic appliances.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sm-Co type magnets having compositions such as Sm.sub.5 Co, Sm.sub.7 Co and Sm.sub.2 Co.sub.17 have been conventionally known as commercial rare earth type magnets with their excellent magnetic properties, particularly their high maximum magnetic energy product. Y-Co type magnets and Ce-Co type magnets have also been proposed in the field of art. Despite their excellent magnetic properties, the inclusion of a high amount of expensive Co has hampered broader use of these rare earth type magnets. In view of this situation, Fe- rare earth elements type magnets have already been proposed in which inexpensive Fe is used as a substitute for expensive Co. In the case of such rare earth type magnets, it is known that addition of B enhances the magnetic properties. Such Fe-B- rare earth elements type magnets, however, still have inadequate magnetic properties, and, accordingly, there is a strong demand in the market for significant improvement in magnetic properties of Fe-B- rare earth elements type magnets.